locomotivefandomcom-20200222-history
EMD GP7
Bio The EMD; Electro Motive Division; GP7 is a four-axle 1,500hp diesel locomotive built during the 1950's. Many railroads have owned this type of diesel locomotive, as well as many being preserved due to their historic value. History The EMD GP7 was first designed in 1949 and first built in 1951, but didn't become mass-produced until 1953. The locomotive was originally meant to be a switching locomotive to replace the ALCO S1 type of diesel locomotive switcher, to whom (in reality) the GP7 is much larger, powerful, and more heavier than the S1. But because of how modern it looked to most railroads, they decided to use the GP7 as a standard revenue freight diesel locomotive; hence it being one of the very first standard, prime-mover, freight diesel locomotives ever mass-produced in the US. (Not including its counter-part: the F7, because of it being the first standard passenger locomotives mass-produced in the US.) The EMD GP7 lived-on until the 1980's when most railroads began replacing GP7's and their counterparts (GP9, GP10, GP12, etc.) for much larger, affordable, and powerful GP40, GP50, and GP60 four-axled units from EMD. (Aside from four-axled "B-type" Universal and Dash 7 Series diesel locomotives from GE.) Many GP7's are either preserved in museums or operate on shortline railroads. Versions There are several different versions of the GP7, including several counterparts built from GP7's. (Like with GP38's and GP40's.) GP11 (Rebuilt or upgraded version of the GP7) GP7u (Modified cab) GP7R (Canadian version) GP7B (Cabless, non-powered version) GP8 (Modified or rebuilt version of the GP7) Facts The GP7 uses the same series or type of engine as the EMD F7; yet because of the GP7 not having a steamlined cowl body, it actually has a higher speed performance, but wasn't liked by railroads with their passenger trains because of having a lack of a steam generator which was offered later-on by EMD but denied by railroads. Earlier GP7's were heavier and were fitted with more-narrow walk-ways around the frame or carbody of the locomotive. ITC #1605, CNW #4160, and LMM #55''' are some of the very first and heaviest GP7's''' ever built that are preserved at the Illinois Railway Museum in Union, Illinois and the Lebanon, Mason, and Monroe Railway in Lebanon, Ohio. The GP7 is practically a different version of an EMD F7, because of the fact that they both use similar engines. ITC #1605 was also recently fitted with some of the later GP7 parts. Pan Am Railways of Maine in the US painted several of their GP7's and GP9's into heritage schemes from former US Class 2, and 3 and smaller US Class 1 railroads into former "fallen flag" railroad's paintschemes which once operated over their trackage. (Such as the Boston and Maine, Maine Central, etc.) LM&M GP7 #55 also starred in the floppy 1994 film "Milk Money". LM&M #55 was also originally purchased by the PMM (Pere Marquette Railroad) during the C&O's purchase of the railroad sometime during 1955 to 1957, yet the unit and the other units from the ordered fleet were all painted in C&O liveries but still retained their original numbers (including their frame and serial numbers). Gallery Pan Am Railways - Passenger Excursions Maine Central No. 52 (GP9).png|The Maine Central GP9 heritage unit from Pan Am Railways in the state of Maine. Pan Am Railways - Steam Excursions Boston & Maine No. 3713 (Boston & Maine GP9 77 2.PNG|The Bangor And Aroostook Railroad GP9 heritage unit. Weird GP7.jpg|An oddly rebuilt GP7, which was often demonstrated to various shortlines (often nicknamed "the ugly duckling" by railfans). Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:EMD locomotives Category:Four-axled diesel locomotives